


The Killers Obsession

by MasonStark



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasonStark/pseuds/MasonStark
Summary: When a strange character comes into her life, Sally Smithson has to get use to her new coworker
Relationships: Strangers to Lovers - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. New Comer

**Author's Note:**

> I dont see enough of this couple yet so I got cracking at writing how I want to see stuff happened between the two. I think they would be cute so I wrote/am writing a fic for it. enjoy! Also this is my first public fic so bare with me

The fog was thin today, it felt like everyone was in a relaxed and peaceful mood. Everyone was doing their usual when outside of trials. Lisa and the demogorgon were all wrapped together sleeping, Evan and Amanda were bickering about who stole what for their own traps, and so on. Sally was with the two legion girls, Julie and Susie, brushing ones hair as the other watched and talked. This was the closet sally would get to having her own children so she took care of all four of legion as a mother would and hearing some of their backstories she is already a better mother than their actual moms. An unsettling noise filled the void, they all know what it means. The entity was calling for one of them and Evan was the first to always answer. Sally wasn't stress, she was so use to the sound it didn't phase her anymore with fear. It felt like an hour later and Evan entered once more and seemed to be grumbling, what got him so down? Sally noticed Evan going immediately back to Amanda and started complaining about whatever happened.  
“Susie” sally spoke up  
“Do you mind asking Mr MacMillan on what happened?”  
“Yes mam!” The energetic pink haired girl immediately sprinted to the trappers and was ignored, but Susie was good at ease dropping so she always came back with information, and here she comes  
“Hi! I heard theres a new killer!”  
Already? Sally stopped brushing Julies hair and began asking questions.  
“Already?”  
Julie tugged on Sally s arm, a way of saying please continue so sally began once more. It was calming for both of them.  
“Yeah! He said the new guy looked really weird, like... like this really weird but BIG helmet! Like bigger than Adiris”  
Susie's intense enthusiasm was always so cute to Sally, always ending up smiling from it. Susie got comfortable once again near the other girls.  
“Also the new killer didn’t talk so that prob got Evan so pissed”  
“Language” scolding Susie for her foul language, her group doesn’t find it as foul as Sally does but she still scolds the four for such. Looking over again at Evan he was standing more towards the fog like he was waiting for something or someone, soon a sharp scraping was getting closer and closer, it was so noisy but what could Sally do against it? So she continued chatting with Julie and Susie. Looking up once more an unfamiliar figure stood tall in front of Evan, this must be the new killer.  
Susie was correct, such a giant helmet, it was almost pyramid shaped in a way. Evan was giving the new guy a run down while Amanda acted like a wing man and backed him up on everything, its cute how they bicker at each other but still have each others backs in these situations.  
“Can we call him pyramid head?” Julie pipped up and Susie thought it was so funny that it caught the new guy’s attention. He... or it had no eyes but Sally could still feel such a horrible gaze upon her. Giving a polite hello she went back to brushing but the scraping noise came back again and now looking up the new man was standing in front of the three. It was tall, scars all over his body and muscles strong. Julie and Susie froze up from the sight of this man. Going into mom mode, Sally spoke up  
“Ahem..” clearing her throat  
“Hello, I am sally” introducing herself is a great start to any relationship.  
“Nice to meet you!” Under her mask she smiled then reached out her hand left hand to shake the new killers hand. It was hesitant but quickly went and grabbed Julies jacket picking her up and tossing her to the side  
“Hey-“ before Sally could react her armed was gripped tightly by the huge figure, her left hand was being squeezed the one she used for blinking. She had no way out of this without her ability. Julie and Susie panicked and Amanda tried coming over to push the man off Sally. Amanda was immediately greeted to the floor, being pushed to the ground face down hard. The pig stood back up and wiped her nose from blood.  
“Son of bi-“ Amanda tried getting back up but was immediately pushed back down.  
“Get off!” Evans turn trying to help but my god the strength this man had was unbeatable. sally could just imagine the pain from the blows but the grip it had on her didn’t feel as rough but still unbreakable. Its focus was turned back on her, she saw its other hand reach for her hip, what did it want from her so desperately? Before it could grab her anymore the sound of a gun crashed through, the grasp of her wrist was let go as Caleb's gun scrapped against her hostages arm, she could see blood from its arm. Its focus went from its arm to her once again, before it could trap her again Sally quickly clenched her hand and blinked straight through it and landed in front of Caleb.  
“I gotcha, missy!” Caleb held Sally between him, holding his gun in front of them  
“Listen here! You want to get t’ her! You're going to go through me!”  
Sally held onto her wrist, it wasn’t bruised but still hurt. She looked over towards what Julie called the Pyramid head, it stood with its weapon in hand. A long knife bleached in blood. Where did it get that? Did it drop it when she was being grabbed?  
“The sick fuck isnt getting any closer to ya, Sally!”  
Amanda was to confident but once it stepped closer by an inch Amanda flinched a little, it was understandable, she already had the bottom part of her face covered in nose blood. Caleb gun was at the ready pointed at the creature. The pyramid head could easily overpower Caleb but he still stood strong to protect Sally. It was admirable.  
“Do your worst.”  
Calebs courage always got him knocked out by the others, getting in too many fights with others can get you so far.  
Suddenly Sally looked behind the small group  
“そこにそれがある!!”  
Rins raspy voice was growing near  
“それを得る!!”  
Sally had no idea what she was saying but telling by how her grandfather was right behind her, sword at the ready, she was coming to help.  
Rin leaned onto the back of Caleb reaching over to Sally  
“We are safe now..”  
Sally looked back to see Kazan already having Pyramid head to the ground. Reassured by Rins words she was finally feeling a little more safe. Starting to unwrap herself from Calebs protection she still had her eyes on her attacker, it got up but did not seem to be moving anymore closer to them  
“Thank you...” she thanked her protectors  
“All in a days work mam”  
Caleb tipped his hat as he walked off, Amanda patted Sally on the back and giving her a nod. Sally turned to give Kazan his thank you but he already accepted and gives her a rough pat on the head, his way of affection, Rin says.Evan was the last to leave her side, his protective side is shown little but its always comforting when he does.  
“I should of warned you him”  
What does he mean?  
“I was... I was informed of what it was but didn’t think it would get here to quickly”  
“Evan... what do you mean? Whats wrong?”  
Sally placed a hand on Evans face, conforming him since it seems to be hard for him to speak  
“Its... something weird where it came before... seemed like a fucked up fairy tale. That it was only created to be a nightmare for someone.. who's not even in this realm with us...”  
He paused for a second and cleared his throat.  
“It was vicious, attacked anything in the world, including its nurses”  
A shiver ran down Sally's spine and she recalled her hand to hold her arms.  
“It most likely thought you were one of its realms nurses”  
Evan continues, all of this nerving Sally continuously.  
“But-“ her head snapped back up to him  
“I was told it attacks its nurses whenever it pleases, it didn’t seem or didn’t look like it was going to harm you..- I’m not defending it! Trust me I wanted to put that thing down as soon as it laid a hand on Julie and you.”  
Speaking of Julie where were the two? As soon as Amanda was attacked they vanished, she was glad they ran for protection but not knowing where the protection was it worried her. Evan promised her protection. She knows they all promise her well.


	2. Getting use to it

It started to feel like weeks, months even since the new killer has arrived, he was ruthless towards survivors, he shown no remorse towards the other killers. He shows no kindness to anyone.. but her. Every Time pyramid head came close to Sally it was an instant grab, being picked up constantly. Even one time she tried floating upwards she was immediately yanked down to his level. Was she an object of obsession to him? It was honestly tiring, not only she have to be constantly picked up, but she also constantly have to patch up the others who try helping her down.  
The newest victim of pyramids attack was Michael, a quiet man but another killer who shows softness towards her. Michael was so hostile towards her when he first arrived but he has calmed down so much more around her. Sally finally completed the sewing of his ripped clothing from his latest attack and wished him a goodbye and his got up and just walked away. Her mind was still racing, she was alone for the moment ever since Michael left and her nerves grew higher, where was pyramid head? Pyramid head was such a vicious creature. Eavesdropping on survivors conversations show how violent he could be. Cutting arms off, cutting the survivors in half, just such Gorey ways of killing, it made Sally feel sick. Yes they all do kill constantly but knowing how some of the others kill just frightens Sally. Shes not innocent of this, they’re all torturous in their own ways.  
Quietly standing up the scraping of his knife grew near, she groaned trying to find a place to hide from him. She quickly floated up to the nearest tree, tucking her legs in so they couldn’t be grabbed. She hid up there for some time, hearing constant scraping of his knife as he looked for her. Finally, the scraping stopped. Sally was relieved and took a breather, she took a second before looking down for the coast to be clear. He was no where in sight.  
Suddenly the end of the branch she was resting on got a blow from pyramids sharp blade, it almost got her but she got her legs out of the way in time. There was no room to keep her legs without letting them hang, an easy grab for him. He just stood and stared at her. Holding her legs up for so long was getting tiring, she was desperate to relax her legs but he was still waiting patiently.  
She grabbed onto the the branch on top of her. Slowly pulling herself up for a better spot to rest. She could blink away but he would only follow her, like he always does. She was getting more and more desperate  
“Philip?” “Evan?!” Someone had to be around, someone to help her, but it seems they’re all away or in trials. It was just a stare off at this moment. He started moving more underneath her, was he trying to look up her dress? Gross!? But she was wrong he was going around the tree, like a wild dog who sees a squirrel in a tree. Pyramid head placed his hands on the tree, trying to shake it hoping she would fall, but no, her grasp was strong, practice from holding survivors. Maybe it was time to float more up but had to grab on the tree quick, what was that sound? She looked down to see the maniac trying to cut the damn tree down with his weapon.Oh entity he was also desperate she could feel the tree shaking more and more, she was getting ready to blink away but she was too late as the tree came down so fast, she was knocked down but was greeted to pyramid head, falling into his arms. Well he got what he wanted, another successful hold on her. She felt like a survivor on him, being held like one on his arm. Beginning to start her blink her hand was stopped by pyramid head, his hand gripped on her wrist and slowly making its way up her hand.   
“Please..” she let out a whimper trying to break free of his grasp.   
“Let me go, please!”  
She felt his grip release and her body shift down from his. She never used words to escape, was it really that easy? His grip on her hand was still firm, it felt like he was holding her hand in a way. She pulled her hand back slowly   
“Thank you...”  
She still didn’t feel comfortable around him. He cant speak, he cant vocalize in any form. Her body floated in front of his, the silence between them, just staring at one another.   
“... I'm leaving...”  
She turned mid way floating off but still kept an eye on him, it seemed he wasnt following. Still facing him she got further away. Now he wasn’t in sight, she was hoping to find someone else in the realm to keep her company and to scare him away. The first one she saw was Kazen, perfect! He was meditating by himself but hopefully he wouldn’t mind Sally standing near.   
“Ah Mr Yama-“   
Arms wrapped around her, pyramid head caught up to her and now is holding once again.   
“Please let me go!..”  
Hoping it would work again she tried getting Kazans attention   
“M-mr Yamaoka”   
Kazans attention was gained, but not in happiness, he stood up and looked very angry, seeing the situation Sally was in he let out a roar of frustration. Sally covered her ears while pyramid head stood motionless.   
He scoffed before walking away from the two. Great, she was now stuck with this man. She was shifted to one side of his body, still in a holding grasp. He leaned down and grabbed his knife and scraped it across the ground. Was he planning to take her somewhere to kill her? No. It couldn’t be.. if he wanted to hurt her he would do it already, no he just kept carrying her. Sally rested her hands on his shoulder, holding on in a way, it seemed to please pyramid head in a way while his grasp on her tightened a little, his thumb rubbing back and forth on her leg. She sighed but looked up once more when she heard a familiar voice  
“Sally?” Oh no. It was Danny, his cocky attitude was not needed right now, or ever.  
“Seems he likes ya!” Here comes the teasing.   
“Oh... you believe so?” Sally crossed her arms, annoyed with Danny already, she could feel pyramid head walking again.  
“Pretty cool knife you got there”  
Danny followed behind, admiring the giant knife  
“Hey sally!” Shut up  
“How come you never let me carry you like that?”   
“No reason.”  
“Then how about this dude drops you and let me have a turn”   
Danny stood in front of he two, arms out. Pyramid head let his grasp go, wait is he letting this happen? Danny got excited and was getting ready  
“Alright! Lets do thi-” Danny was knocked to the ground so easily, it was almost humorous how quickly he fell.  
Sally couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle.  
“Oh haha, laugh it up nurse” Danny groaned as he rubbed his back  
“Mind helping me up, doll face?”  
Sally reached out her hand to help him. Danny was back on his feet and looked immediately at pyramid head  
“This isn’t over, big boy” walking off Sally was alone again with pyramid head. It was cute how he was ready to just push Dan over. Sally also noticed how pyramid head only paid attention to Danny when it involved her. Her thoughts on him went back to normal when she was picked back up, it was more comfortable this time, her sitting on his arm as her legs were pressed against his body. She was at his level and could see at his height. So this is what its like to be tall. Walking further more familiar faces appeared, gathered around a campfire was Michael, Anna, and Amanda. It seemed like Amanda was flirting up Anna again while Anna just smiled and nodded, confused. Amanda smile faded as she noticed Sally's situation   
“Fuck! Again!?” That gained the attention of the other two  
“...hi” sally let out a soft hello and a weak wave while pyramid head walked towards a sitting log. He let go of Sally and sat down, is he letting her go? She quickly turned to Michael, ready to stay by his side. Nope, both her hips were grabbed and she was pulled into pyramid heads lap.  
Amanda was getting up to help but was asked to sit down again by Sally.   
“Its fine..” sally felt pyramid heads arms wrapped her waste in a hug like form. It seemed like it was guarding her. Especially from the now pissed off Amanda.   
“New friend?” Anna pitched in  
“Barely.” Amanda commented as she down next to Anna again, resting her hand on her leg. Amanda was ready to strike but now shes just waiting.. waiting for something to happen.  
“Guys someone cut down a tree! Oh my god!” Evans voice came near  
“I cant leave this place unchecked for one second and it- oh.”  
Evan greeted by the other four as he watched Sally sitting calmly in pyramid heads lap. No words were said, Evan only walked up to Sally, pulled her up and placed her near Michael instead.   
“Alright.” Evan continues, facing pyramid head  
“Listen. You have to stop, now.”  
It was like watching a toddler being scolded. Sally leaned over Michael to spectate what was happening, Michael slowly pushed back into place so Sally didn't see. Rude. But understandable. It felt like things were going to be finally Different for her.


	3. Mixed feelings

The realm felt like it was coming back together, no more constant fights or protection needed. Pyramid head still picks up Sally here and there but its Sally has more control on their situation. He was still extremely protective of her, it felt like a personal body guard. He could easily knock down anyone who annoys or saddens her instantly. Still some people were skeptic still on pyramid head and his intentions. Some became more interested in what the two were doing. It began after a rough trial, Sally came back with a stab wound and a bloody nose. The survivors were vicious but she still won. Resting against a nearby tree. Beginning to remove her soaked mask her red locks fell and eyes filled with exhaustion. It felt nice taking her mask off it gets so sweaty with it on. She was alone, relaxed but still bleeding, she had nothing else to use to wipe blood off her face, her mask was covered and her arms were smeared. She took a look around before using the end of her dress as a wipe. Her legs showing, fragile and scar filled. She wiped all the blood she could off and while placing her dress back down she was greeted by pyramid head. Letting out a scared screech covering herself as he just stood and watched.  
“You...” she took a second to catch her breath  
“Please... please don’t do that again..”  
He leaned down, looking at her legs, making her feel insecure in a way. He reached out towards her dress, lifting it up ever so slightly  
“Hey!” Quickly shooing his hands off he didn’t stop, he was interested in her scars, he was curious. Examining it more, running his hands over each scar. This softness was alarming, shes so use to this man being rough.  
“Well...” before continuing she pushed her hair behind her ears, then leaned closer to pyramid head  
“Being in this... realm does so much to you..” placing one of her hands on his, she navigated each scar with the other hand.  
“Ever since that one blonde came in she started teaching the others how to attack back.. I don’t blame them, they get more creative with where they strike, when I try picking them up they strike for the legs, its doesn’t really help the situation”  
She couldn’t help but laugh at that, she felt bad but the fact that striking at the legs doesn’t do anything to help, well for her it doesn’t affect her, just scars but still getting the job done.  
It was awkward having this man just holding onto her leg  
“Well... please excuse yourself”  
He didn’t. She had to manually remove his hands from her leg. He was worse than Michael sometimes never listening to her.  
“Alright... I’m going back to the campfire..” her body levitating up pyramid head followed her lead, oh time to be picked up like a cat again? Joy. No, he was just following behind her, he reached out his hand, holding onto Sally's hand. Oh? He caught up to her speed and walked at her pace. Sally led him further into the woods, right to the killers campfire. She would usually pull away from his grip but no she just kept leading him to where she would usually sit, Sally patted the seat next to her and Pyramid head immediately sat as close as he could. His arm brushed against hers.  
“Getting buddy buddy now?” Julie was behind them, she sat on the other side of Sally with a bloody knife in her hand.  
“I suppose..?” Sally wasn’t quite sure what to truly make of the man just yet. Pyramid head was changing... well changing only for her, his behavior towards the others was still hostile and frightening, but around her... around her the others knew he wouldn’t attack  
“I heard some survivors talking shit about you earlier” Julie continues talking  
“No one talks shit about my girl!”  
Sally smiled to Julie, it was sweet what all the legion do for her and she’ll never forget it.  
“So what about you?” Julies attention went to pyramid head  
“Any good kills lately?” Julie began cleaning her knife waiting patiently for an response. She wasn’t getting one  
“Hello?” Julie looked up from her knife  
“Anyone there?” Before Sally could tell Julie to be nice Julie already had a pebble in hand and thrown it at pyramid head, it hit his face and grabbed his attention immediately, he swung his head to face Julie but hit Sally in the head by mistake. Sally fell back making the other two stare down at her  
“Oh shit! Sally are you ok?!”  
Julie was the first to help Sally back up, she wasn’t hurt but still Sally rubbed her head  
“Im fine...” Sally grabbed onto Julies and and Pyramid heads shoulder to pull herself back up. Pyramid heads movements looked cautious like if he did anything else it would harm her. Sally noticed it immediately and reassured him she was fine  
“Im fine...” she grabbed his hands and gave him a small smile  
“It was an accident, it happens.”  
She patted the side of his mask and went back to her seat. Julie and Sally chatted more and others gathered around, almost the entire killer family was sitting around the campfire now. That is an ultra rare sight. Was the entity giving them time to rest and heal up? Oh Sally hopes, it was nice to see everyone be together and talk. This was her new home, her new family so every moment like this warmed her heart. Sally wrapped her fingers around pyramid heads hand. He did the same motion. Sally watched the others while pyramid head kept all his focus on her. It was a weird but not new feeling in Sallys stomach... but she didn’t mind it coming back. Not one bit.


	4. quiet time?

Sally tossed and turned in her sleep, her mind filled with darkness. The nurse was use to her nightmares but this one felt so different, like at any moment a knife could fling at her throat.  
Voices screaming and pounding in her head, wake up! Wake up! The words echoed continuously. Wake up! Her body wouldn’t let her. WAKE UP! She finally did. Her body snapped up and her breath heavy. She clenched her chest while looking around the room. She was greeted by Lisa.  
“Wake up! Freddy and Dan caught a survivor in the killers area!”  
Lisa seemed excited but Sally did not share the same feeling.  
Sally quickly grabbed her mask and rushed out, she refuses to leave without it. Lisa followed behind the anxious woman.  
“Which survivor?”  
“Uh... I believe the British one?”  
Oh no  
“And that one guy who's always wearing sunglasses even though there's no point in here to wear them”  
Oh no  
“But he kinda.. got away before we could catch him like the other one.”  
OH NO. how the hell did TWO survivors get into their area? its prohibited for killers to enter the survivors area outside trials but somehow the survivors have no problems getting into the killers. This is so stupid, Sally thought. What would possess you to come over to the realm of people who will kill you? You have to be a complete idiot to even try! well... the two who snuck in are definitely fall under the idiot type. They deserve punishment for breaking the Entitys rules but first she had to make sure they were both still in one piece, hell and now she has to look for where one of them is hiding and if they're hiding in one piece as well. Mind racing she finally was close enough to the survivor and killers by their screams and laughter.  
"Hold him still! my god he squirms like a worm" Danny was taking pictures of his captive, David King.  
"Freddy fucking christ it shouldn't be so hard to hold him down!"  
Freddy was holding onto David for dear life, their size difference  
"fuck you at least i'm trying!" you can hear Freddy curse tremendously under his breathe as he can barely hold on.  
"DAMN WANKERS, GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF ME!!" David was entirely scratched up, Freddy must of had fun with him.  
"ahem" Sally coughed as she approached the three. arms crossed and angry.  
"oh here comes miss killjoy" Freddy said, him being distracted by Sally gave David time to free his grasp. Immediately David went in for a punch and successfully hit Sally  
"oh, snap time! say cheese" Dan took a picture of Sally after she was punched. He could of not been a dick for one second and help capture David again, but lucky them for Lisa was still in time to catch David. Now tied up, David was faced with four of his worst nightmare.  
"alright, ya just gonna kill me now, aint ya? aint that what you bloody monsters want, huh?" David spat blood at Lisa's direction  
"ya all just a bunch of bonkers, I tell you!" David kept going on and on  
"anyone know what hes saying?" Lisa commented, making Freddy and Dan laugh.  
"alright i'm not carrying the chatterbox" Freddy piped in  
"oh hell i'm not either! hes heavy" Lisa groaned  
"he'll ruin my camera, i'm out" Danny was the last to comment. They all stared at Sally.  
"...ok" Sally sighed under her breath and used spencers breath to drag David across the ground, him kicking and screaming but his hands couldn't help.  
"my god does this bitch ever shut up?" Freddy gave David a good kick in the ribs, annoyed with the blabber mouth.  
"Dont!" Sally used her free hand to lap Freddy across the back of the head.  
"you know as well as anyone else if a survivor comes into our realm we are not allowed to kill them."  
"oh so i'm just here for a lil lollygagging, eh? oh arent I just chuffed!' David grabbed a handful of dirt and throws it at Sally. mocking her as he did it.  
"lets just continue, please." Sally began to float more towards the commons area of the group, as the three others killers laughed and bullied the survivor.  
"heyyy there's those friendly faces" Dan exclaimed as he walked ahead of the group to the other killers. It looks like they were all expecting this, almost everyone was gathered around the campfire. Except Pyramid head. must be in a trial, Sally thought.  
"alright I got him." Amanda grabbed one of her traps and placed it on David.  
"little piggys got caught me huh? go on take a gander at the others, it'll be the last thing ya arse will see"  
"want me to start the timer?"  
"no."  
"cool then shut it" Amanda waved Anna over, hoping Anna could pick up this loud brute out of her way. Anna obliged and pulled David over her shoulder. He kicked and punched her while being held but it did not phase her. David was nothing but an annoyance, cursing, screaming, even got a few good punches on the ones trying to help calm him down, one of them was Sally.  
"Here, give it a rest, Sally" Evan came up behind Sally, offering to take her place on trying to tame David. Evan wasn't going to be nice, but it would relieve Sally none the less. It wasn't dying down. nothing but arguing between David and the others, he knows the killers cant attack him so he uses this to his advantage.  
"hey-" David piped up "hey nurse!!!"  
Sally ignored him the best she could but he wouldn't stop calling her  
"What?!" She snapped looking at him.  
"ya got company"  
Sally turned to view behind her, there Pyramid head stood, watching Sally.  
"oh, hello. were you in a trial?" Sally questioned Pyramid head, she knew he couldn't speak but it was nice to talk to him anyway. Bothered by this interaction, Davids loud mouth got Sally's attention again.  
"oh arent you two sweet! its makes me sick" David would spit at them again but the trap on his head makes it quite difficult. Pyramid head took a seat next to Sally, resting his weapon on a nearby tree. Pyramid head was finally growing on Sally, being able to lean on him like shes about to do. Resting her head upon his shoulder, Sally let out a yawn, still tired from her short nap. Sally felt her eyes starting to close over and over, she felt peaceful even with all the bantering. Before her eyes shut completely she felt her hand being wrapped in Pyramid heads hand, she felt safe, and happy. Quite happy. Sally soon fell asleep on Pyramid heads shoulder, peacefully sleeping.


	5. Love in the realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this will contain sexual intercourse. Be warned thats all this chapter is about so you can skip right passed it.

Sally was in a deep sleep once again, Her mind was filled with laughter and children, something she only dreamed about when Andrew was alive. It felt so pure, so heavenly, so amazing to have such a happy memory reappear, but why? She never had these dreams without Andrew, what was making her mind repeat those happy thoughts? Sally began waking up, Pyramid head still being used as her personal pillow. Of course, he had to be the reason she dreamt of having a real life again. Was she truly falling for someone like him? he doesn't talk, hes violent, hes terrifying, and such more. Why was Sally even thinking like this towards him? and on top of that, she doesn't want to stop. Lifting her head from Pyramid heads shoulder, she lets out a long stretch.  
"good morning.... wait this place doesn't have time..." oh well, Sally thought before noticing David was gone. Oh no. Cant she just get some sleep without having to worry about anything? let alone the safety of a survivor? Sally groaned and got herself up, Pyramid head grabbed her by her wrist trying to tug her back down with him.  
"not now!..." Sally sighed and patted his hand  
"please join me, help me get them not the break the Entity's rules" Sally watched as he got up slowly, taking his time to grab his knife and walk with her. No one was around, no screaming, no laughing, absolutely nothing. She panicked a little, punishment for a survivors death outside of trials would lead to high amounts of torture by the Entity itself. Not all would be punished but she didn't wish that pain upon any of them, even if they deserve it. Her mind went elsewhere when she felt another tug at her wrist.  
"yes?" Sally turned to face Pyramid head but was surprise to see how close he was, if he could breathe she would feel it on her skin.  
"uh" before she could comment anymore his hands placement went to her hips. Her breath becoming heavy as she felt every finger movement on her body by him. What was happening? Why was he acting like this? Wait. Almost everything in this realm is shared through everyone... does that include dreams as well? Did he see her dreams and how she wished for children with him? Was he about to act on that? Wait... could you even have children in here and why would you? Her hands slowly rested on Pyramids chest, both touching each other tenderly. Davids life was on the line... but... Pyramid head was so distracting. Was this really about to happen? in the middle of the woods? someone could easily come over and spot them? She didn't care anymore, she could feel the temptation overpowering her and he could feel it too from how he reacts to her touching. Has he.. ever done this before? Sally has but was she about to take this mans virginity? Whatever, it wasn't going to anyone else.  
"do you really want to do this here?" Sally questioned, his actions seem to be a yes, for he did not let her go. Does he know what hes doing? is this is first time ever? her mind kept thinking. She couldn't notice that Pyramid head was lifting her dress up until she felt his cold hand on top of her underwear. He was going for it, He seemed so desperate to get them off her. A gasp of shock as Sally felt his hand lingers inside her bottoms, his fingers moving closer inside her. His fingers rubbing her, she couldn't help but bite her lip, spine chilling as this sensation she so longed hope for went through her body. His fingers reaching deeper inside her as she leaned against his chest, he felt her hand sliding lower, reaching his area as she took a good grip. It felt massive, Sally's eyes widen as she felt around down there.  
"oh my goodness.." Sally whispered to herself, but it seemed to be loud enough for Pyramid head to hear and take action. The next thing Sally saw was her mask being taken off and her mouth was met with his fingers. they entered through her lips, sucking on them somewhat. he tilted his head and stared at her, his dick becoming harder by the second. Such a delicious woman ready for her topping. Sally was leaned up against a tree her rear facing Pyramid head as he lifted her dress once more, her underwear slipping down and his throbbing member ready to enter. Sally took a deep breath as he entered her body, the pleasure was immediate and the pounding was hard. pushed with every hip swing, Sally could barely take it, his big cock was driving her up the wall. The man was a beast when it came to this, no mercy, nothing but pump after pump of fast thrusts. She was close and by the way Pyramid head pulls her up and holds her by her arms she could tell he was the same. Just then pure pumps of cum entered her body, the sensation was incredible and it took about a minute to recover from it all.  
"didn't know you had that kind of side, Miss Smithson, can I tag along next time?" Sally, face fully red, almost matching her hair, turned and saw Dan behind a tree, dick out. Was... was he jerking off to her and pyramid head?  
"don't you tell anyone or you'll be the next one I use a mori on" her words sharp and painful. Dan got the message. She wasn't embarrassed by Pyramid head, she was angry by their privacy being invaded. Sally fixed herself and wrapped her mask around her head. Dan better pray to the entity that if he took pictures, Sally or no one else, would find them, or he'd be really dead.  
"alright lets go find the others" Sally seemed cheerful even after that ugly encounter. Her fingers intertwined with Pyramid heads, she begin leading him to their destination.


	6. saved by the hand

Approaching the others, Sally was faced with David bleeding on the floor. The trap was removed from his head, scratch marks all over his lower torso and his faced bruised, clothes ripped from knifes. Good god what has happened to him? Sally left Evan in charge of protecting David but Evan was nowhere in sight. Only Susie, Amanda, and Dan sat around the beaten survivor.  
"what did you do to him?!" Sally went to Davids side, he kept trying to push her off, but after seeing she was trying to help in a sense he just groaned at the situation. Amanda seemed annoyed while the other two seem to be smiling and chatting away. Sally was always the one who had to help, she didn't mind though, it felt good to help even by a little in this hell they all share. She kept her glance mostly on Dan though, she didn't trust to keep those pictures secured one bit. He couldn't of shared them yet, there's no way.. unless that's why hes chatting with Susie? no, shes sixteen, he knows way better than show a minor those kind of photos. Sally felt a little relief and went to help David more, she really didn't have anything to help him fully, but she used the edge of David jacket. She had to force the jacket off of him to do so, hes a non stop fighter at heart, she'll give him that. He still acted reluctant.  
"Oh my god just stay still" Amanda groaned and placed her foot on David, holding him down. Sally didn't approve but it did definitely help give her time to hold down some of the wounds. Pyramid head just stared while Susie and Dan kept chatting. Sally could see Susie do some hand movements, weapon in hand while Dan laughs, did... did he talk her into this? Sally looked up at Amanda and the pig just shrugged at her glance. Damn it! Why cant anyone behave here? Working faster to stop anymore bleeding, Sally shoo'd away Amanda foot.   
"Oh for fuck sake" Evan screamed as he jogged over to the five. Sally was busy helping David up while Amanda walked over to Evan explaining the situation. Dan, Susie, And Pyramid head just watched.  
"why? why cant I leave for a trial and expect you three to behave with him?! Thank you for taking off the bear trap." Evan kept ranting, it seemed he put some trust in those three to keep an eye on David, but it seemed the luck was broken so easily. David, still struggling from his injuries, stood the closet to Sally, he hated her guts but if he wanted out of here she seems to be the one who will help.  
"that small one right there, see?" David pulled on Sally's arm and pointed at Susie  
"that's the damn twerp who been slicing me arse, Id just leg it outta here but it seem your mates had other plans" David coughed, his injuries getting the best of him, he almost fell over but was caught by Sally, she helped him stand and he couldn't help to get a good look at her. Her hands cold like a dead body, mask stained with tears, and... not as tall as he expected. He staggered up, almost thanking her. Pyramid head just stood, watching. David couldn't actually see it but did he felt like he was getting such a deadly glare from Pyramid head, it made David shiver a bit. Dan appeared behind Sally, resting his head on her shoulder. He wrapped her arms around her waist embracing her in a back hug.  
"Don't mess with the nurse bitch head, or I plan on fucking you up next trial were in" Dan raised one of his arms and flicked David on the nose. He let go of his embrace, he gave Sally a wink as he walked off, but because of his mask no one saw it. Its the thought that counts.  
"Please ignore him." Sally brushed her shoulder where he rested his head. David still holding onto Sallys arms. David seemed irritated again. His grip became a little tighter and his face got angrier.  
"I want bloody out of 'ere already!" David sounded like a sad toddler, begging to be released from the adults. Susie was getting bored of all of this.  
"Im gonna go to Joey! bye everyone!" She gave a cheerful wave goodbye and ran off.   
"ooh if I was just a bit meaner Id punch her, don't punch kids none" David whispered under his breath  
"but its ok to punch women?" Sally gave a sassy remark back, not letting that incident slide. David only shrugged off her comment but Pyramid head, hearing all of that, knowing what he did to Sally, pushed David off Sally and readied his weapon. David let out a harsh scream as he was almost cut in two.   
"STOP!" Sally shrieked, pulling up Pyramid heads sword with spencers breath. She could keep a good grasp on such a heavy object but she was able to give David enough time to move out of the way.  
"THE DAMN MONSTER ALMOST NICKED MY LIFE!" David got quick to his feet, standing behind Sally, using her as protection. Silence fell between the three, Sally stood between Pyramid head and David.  
"if you're worried about what happened for me to say that, nothing. nothing happened" Sally lied to Pyramid head, trying her best to keep him from hurting David. Pyramid head believed her word and lowered his weapon. A sigh of relief came from David, damn he actually thought about really thanking her this time. just a thought though. A far harsher scream was faintly heard, oh did they find the other lurking survivor? It seemed to be the case when David cursed under his breath. Oh joy, it was time for round two.


	7. Chapter 7

She felt her stomach tighten and her hands shaky. The screams from the other survivor sounded much harsher and louder than David. Sally raised her hand as spencer's breath started to take form  
"I'm sorry I must hurry" as soon as the words escaped her lips she was gone, blinking as far as she could to the sounds of the screaming. Leaving David alone with Pyramid Head. Now Pyramid Head can catch up on some lovely payback. Nurse let out a rash gasp before finally landing in front of a bloody Ace. His glasses broken on the floor and his hat covered in blood. Michael was the attacker as Joey and Frank pushed him on like little cheerleaders. Horrified by this mess, Sally quickly rushed to stand between Ace and Michael, it made Michael pause and Ace take a sigh of relief, for the moment before coughing up some blood. Sally kept facing Michael while holding out her arms, He seemed to be annoyed by how his grip on his knife grew tighter and the stare that Sally got became stronger, She stood her ground though before Michael started walking off. Sally took a breath and faced Ace.  
"Why hello nurse" Ace's flirting personality was never able to stop, he always had one line ready for any survivor or killer. Letting out a low scoff Sally pulled Ace from the floor with her ability.   
"Ya know, no matter how many times you've killed me, I never ever got to really see ya, beautiful" Ace waited for an response but got nothing, his next words were "sorry please don't kill me"  
"miss goody good shoes ruining the fun, AGAIN" Frank uttered to Joey, both now upset with the new situation.   
"I can hear you" Sally responded to their comments but still kept her eyes on Ace.  
"s-sorry mam!" Joey squeaked as he pulled on Franks arm and made them flee, Leaving Ace and Sally alone.  
"So..." Ace piped up as Sally got closer to him "woah mam!" He responded playfully as she started to get closer  
"sush!" She snapped as she looked over Ace's body, She noticed some knife scratches up his arm and some shirt tears in the middle of his chest, Michael should know better by now to behave outside of trials, but he still has that animal nature... especially when provoked by others. Some weak bruises too, must of been from the other two who got a hold of Ace.   
"please be still" Sally grabbed Ace by his arms tightly and held him still, she could hear a small gasp escape from him, mostly from panic.   
"OI! HEY HELP!!" David was heard screaming once again, but he was right behind Sally and Ace, not paying attention to what was in front of him, David ran Sally and Ace right to the ground with him. Sally landing on top of Ace chest first and David right on the other side. David grunted as he started to get back up almost immediately but was stopped by the grab of the foot by Sally, tripping him back to the ground. Sally lifted herself from Ace, he was bright red from his current encounter with Sally. David tried kicking her off but her grasp was too strong. Just as he was almost ready to speak again Pyramid Head arrived right in front of the scream. David let out such a bloody scream it startled Sally. Pyramid Head stood above them all. staring down directly at David, then Ace, then Sally. Pyramid Head's strong arm reached lower, him getting closer made David and Ace silently panic but then made them quite confused when Pyramid Head's arm wrapped around Sally waist and picked her up with only one hand. Sally was back on her feet, she brushed herself off as Pyramid Head stared at her, Ace and David kept their eyes on Pyramid Head. A warm feeling came from her as she gently patted Pyramid Head's arm, showing affection in a way.  
"thank you" Her voice sweet, and her mood changed from serious to mushy. It took a little bit for the two to stop their little moment, took David about two ahems for Sally to take notice of him and Ace, Sally didn't even look at the two as she raised them off the ground with spencer's breath.  
"So sorry to filch the mood but this is a gutted sight and I want to go back home... the bloody campfire" David tapped on his wrist like he was pointing at a clock. He was getting impatient by the second.   
"right, my apologizes" Sally faced David, nodding her head in agreement. "please follow me" Sally and Pyramid Head took the lead, Sally's arms wrapped around his arm, her talking and him just listening.  
"how come that thing gets more action than me in this place?" Ace teased David and they both got a small chuckle out of it. It wasn't long until the four were in the middle of the killers campground, others stared, others whispered to each other about the two survivors being in their territory, then it was Evan standing there right behind the low fire. his arms crossed and his face plain. He skimmed over Sally and Pyramid Head and focused on his new guest. Evan began walking towards David and Ace, silent but deadly look glazes over them. Evan cleared his throat   
"Thank you Sally.... and"  
"pyramid head" sally whispered  
"and pyramid head? anyway you two are coming with me, I'll get you back" Being the leader of the killers Evan knew all the secrets, Sally knew they would be in good hands.   
Sally gave a little wave to the survivors, David didn't do anything back and Ace gave her little finger guns and a wink. It was finally time she could relax once again. Back to her life... and a little something else


	8. Chapter 8

She hasn't felt so happy in so long. Sally was never so in love since Andrew, it was amazing to her that she could still feel this way. Nothing but love and warmness. It affected her during trials at first but she remembered to show no mercy towards survivors, job first, life second. After every trial she would just blink herself right into Pyramid Head's arms and he was always ready to catch her. A gentle giant to her, but a vicious murderer to the rest. Some questioned how Sally was able to tame such a merciless beast like Pyramid Head but there truly was no answer but love. It felt strange sometimes, falling asleep in his arms and still waking up in their shared hellish world, but still, it felt nice to be around her new lover. It was awhile before Pyramid Head left for his trial, he hasn't returned yet and she began to worry. He's the fast type, go in, kill, go out, he didn't toy with the survivors like others. She tried not to get over worried, he will be fine no matter what he does but still Pyramid Heads well being means a lot to her. Soon scraping of the ground was heard and Sally was finally greeted by her love. Her smile faded when she saw him bruised and bloodied from stab wounds, he was covered in fresh stabs and looked like a mess. It didn't seem to bother him in the slightest but still Sally was in a wave of panic. She grabbed his arm and examined it quickly, seeing where all the incidents were. Pyramid Head seemed confused, he just watched Sally frantically gather a supply of first aid, rubbing alcohol, and bandages.  
"Please sit down! please" Sally begged as she pushed Pyramid Head from his back to a nearby chair, he did as he was told and sat.   
"rest your arm out please" Sally did the motion of resting her arm so he would copy her, as he did. Sally first grabbed the rubbing alcohol and got some spare cotton balls laying around.   
"this will hurt for only a second" Sally patted Pyramid Heads helmet softly and began pouring some alcohol on the cotton, She gave him one more look before applying the ball to one of Pyramid Heads cut, a little bit of a tense up but nothing too troubling. Sally found it cute how patient Pyramid Head was being and how he just let her sew him back up from those nasty decisive strikes. One last bandage around the arm and there! done!   
"all patched up now!" Sally now pleased with her nursing work  
"that wasn't so bad now was it?" Sally gave Pyramid Heads helmet a kiss and that made his arms wrap around her almost immediately, he was such a sucker for affection. Sally let out a small laugh as she was head in the air. To think she use to hate this and now its one of the best things. Being over his head Sally couldn't help but give Pyramid Head more kisses and with every kiss his grasp became tighter, a way of affection Sally found out. She was placed back on the ground after one last kiss. she leaned against his chest, taking a breath before getting up. A warm feeling surrounded the two love birds as they couldn't get their eyes off each other. His hand wrapped around hers, the situation got Sally laughing once more, god she couldn't stop thinking about how lucky she was to get another chance at love. She could only thank the entity for this.   
"Pyramid head" breaking their silence Sally had a question. She took a look at the ground and then began speaking again  
"I know you cannot speak but I still have a question... do you love me?" Her voice soft, she waited for any movements from him like his usual ways of showing affection but instead he reached over and had his hand on the back of Sally's head, gently pushing it onto his helmet, like a cat giving a headbutt. His hand slowly falling from her head, She understands... she knows the answer  
"I love you as well" She said as their heads still butted together. It was cute, She knew it was genuine love, Sally after so many hard and long years, She felt at home once again.


End file.
